dandydungeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Turtle Bath
Turtle Bath is a dungeon exclusive to the Bathtime Club Tonight event on Saturday nights. As such, it can only be received when Bronson visits the apartment between 7.00pm-11.59pm. Unlike other event scrolls, its dungeon scroll is not given on completion of the dungeon, even during the event's duration. From June 13, 2018, Bathtime Club Tonight and other weekly events were made available to players from 1am of the same day till 12mn. Turtle Badges Turtle Bath is also the only known source of Turtle Badges, which can be used to exchange for prizes for every 20th badge collected. After every successful completion of the Turtle Bath dungeon, a cutscene in Yamada's apartment will be triggered. This updates the player on the number of turtle badges collected, and allows for the NPCs to deliver the respective rewards for collecting enough Turtle Badges. Allowed Sets Most armor sets will trigger and raise the hostility of the monsters in the Turtle Bath. The few sets which do not incur this penalty include: * Naked Hero * Panty Man * Metal * Yokozuna * All bathtime sets Traps ¹Advanced: Ladies' Bath ²Super-Extreme Hidden Bath Monsters ¹Advanced: Ladies' Bath ²Super-Extreme Hidden Bath ³Guaranteed drops. Boss Komebitsu's Sister Builds ¹Momoze Scroll is an alternative to approach to reach the Super-Extreme Hidden Bath. Strategy Turtle Badges *The Lady's Bath route (on the right) is always advised as it leads to the extended Super-Extreme Hidden Bath, thereby maximizing the number of obtained per run. *The Happy Turtle IAP is strictly for this dungeon's Bathtime Club Tonight event. Its effect of effectively giving an extra per each received makes the grinding for badges more manageable. *Gameko could be explored as a more short term and one-off solution as opposed to the Happy Turtle IAP. *Restarting the floor by force closing the app can helps reset the chances of obtaining . This happens without the need to use different items at different instances. Super-Extreme Hidden Bath *On the last floor of the Advanced: Ladies' Bath, a hidden entrance to the Super-Extreme Hidden Bath is located in the middle of the 3x3 square pool. Using an Ice-all Scroll or Momoze Scroll makes it possible to access this hidden bath. **Komebitsu's Sister, along with Bronson and Suzuki can only be encountered here. **Defeating Komebitsu's Sister guarantees a , while the Aja (Nude) which spawns on this same final floor appears to have an increased drop rate. Build No. 1 *This build caters to newer players who have yet to obtain either Yokozuna or the Bathtime Sets from the event's rewards. *The Bronson Attack skill of LWBS is recommended to take advantage of the sleeping Komebitsu's Sister when a Poison Scroll is used. **Using consecutive Poison Scrolls (i.e. immediately after she wakes up) coupled with Falcon Scroll maximizes the Hero's damage output while keeping her at bay. *As always, be ready to cast 0HP heals when facing the hostile mobs and Boss. Weapon Choices For the builds listed above, several weapons are recommended based on their ability to deal with enemies in the water on top of their performance when dealing with the Boss. #'LTH' procs the Bathtime sets' Bucket Throw skill more often as it is an Asian tagged weapon. This makes dealing with enemies in the water easier. #*LTH is also recommended for its high ATK value and more accurate Thunder Attack AoE over Dark Attack. With a Falcon Scroll, Komebitsu's Sister can be easily and swiftly taken down. #*In addition, LTH is F2P friendly and more easily obtainable than the other weapon choices listed. #'LSoS' is an alternative option with its Quad Cut skill. Although this procs quite frequently, a Poison Scroll or Thunderall Scroll is could be used as a backup. #*Even as an F2P option as well, LSoS might not be suited for newer players due to its availability only in late DD2. #*Legendary Dragonbeard could be used over LSoS, with more AoE hits and the bonus defensive Legendary God Guard skill. #The Legendary Lucky Fish Sword is a premium option which performs more reliably than the earlier listed weapon choices. This is largely due to its Otoshidama DX skill, which does not restrict the Hero to being within a 1-tile radius from enemies to proc. Furniture Trivia *Although stated to start at 9pm, Turtle Badges can only be found from 10pm till midnight. *Turtle Bath scrolls are one of the few dungeon spells which are only obtainable through the event cutscene. *During May 11-14, Bronson, Sato, and Suzuki all have different dialogue when visiting the house. See Also *Bathtime Club Tonight